Yield occurs in a structure when the structure is stressed beyond its elastic limit and results in permanent deformation of the structure. In some structures, yield in a component may occur without degradation of function or failure of the structure or component. In performance or safety critical systems, such as aircraft, the presence of yield in particular structures may need to be immediately detected to enable proper assessment for repair or replacement of the affected structure. However, detecting the presence of deformations resulting from yield is a complex process. For example, the structure may still function normally and any resulting deformation may be very small and thus difficult to measure.